Time for Something New
by NikkiNeedsHelp
Summary: CB/SM Dead lovers leave pain to others. . . Faye/Usa
1. Prologue

I once gazed at the stars with my lover. For us it was peaceful. We never really seemed to get along well. It was wonderful; it was my heaven. Now my lover is gone, struck down, and once again I am alone. Being alone is what I've done all of my life that I can actually remember. So what can I do; I just wish I could disappear. . .  
  
With those thoughts Faye Valentine faded away and was never seen again . . . in her world at least . . .  
  
"Fuck!" was the first words out of my mouth. I had just landed flat on my ass in a weird, misty place with a giant door in background. A tall, elegant woman with green hair and tan skin removed herself from the swirling mists.  
  
"Welcome to the Gates of Time, Valentine-san. I am sorry to bring you here so suddenly, but my princess, Usagi, has great need of comfort that none of her senshi can possible provide."  
  
Faye was very confused by the entire statement, so she gave an oh-so wise reply, "Huh?"  
  
"I need your help, Valentine-san." Sailor Pluto sighed, "My Princess's Fiancé, Mamoru, has been killed. I figure since you have just lost a loved one, you can help her."  
  
"What do I get out of this?"  
  
"I will happily give you information about your past."  
  
Faye became visibly excited about this deal. "Yes!" Faye's expression becomes more cautious, "What's in this for you? And how do I know that you aren't lying to me?"  
  
"You do not, Valentine-san. You only have my word."  
  
"I'll go then, I guess."  
  
Pluto gave a small smile at this statement. "Gates of Time, in my father's, Chronus's name, send Faye Valentine to the Princess's time of need. So mote it be." Faye started to fade away into a collection of purple sparkles and soon after. She was gone. Sailor Pluto Smiled again, "I never said your past in this life."  
  
With those words Pluto stepped back into the swirling mists . . .  
  
  
  
R and R. Don't expect more soon. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Girl

Yikes! I'm having my exams today and tomorrow, but instead of being in class I'm working on a story (Yay, for anyone reading)! This is the first chapter of my Faye/Usagi story. I don't think I've saw one of these before, if another exist please tell me. I forgot in the last chapter to mention that I own nothing except the idea and probably not even that! I had a bunch of angry lawyers after me for the past few days. Not fun! I don't think most of the parts will be out as soon as this one is but with me saying that it will probably be out in the next few days. If you read this far way to go!  
  
Thank you to my only reviewer Momoko! If you had not gave such a favorable review I would not have continued this story. So thanks!  
  
Faye started to disappear, again. She was headed to help some princess out. "Hmmmmm!" Faye plotted, "I bet she's a spoiled-rich brat, and everybody hates her. So I might get by with stealing a few (million) woolongs from her." It was a happy prospect for Faye; she began to grin stupidly.  
  
As you must understand this thought process of hers only took about twenty seconds to form.  
  
Then everything changed. Faye was now reappearing at a ceiling over a bed. Not a very good event for Valentine, for the bed was occupied, not very good indeed.  
  
The occupied bed had a young looking blond girl who Faye though would have gorgeous eyes if they were open. Her hair was also up in a strange style, odangos on her head. Faye fell down. Lucky her, the bed broke the fall.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl exclaimed in a soft voice. Maybe, not so lucky for Faye. Faye winced, "Damn, she's loud!"  
  
The girl started to calm down. Then, she began to ask questions. "Did Setsuna-san send you? Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
Faye began to understand what the girl was asking. So a reply of, "No, some chick named Sailor Pluto. My name is Valentine Faye and I'm a professional bounty hunter. I'm here to help Pluto's princess get over the loss of her fiancé. Do you know who the Princess is?"  
  
The girl giggled, "Setsuna-san is Pluto! It's nice to meet you Valentine- san; I'm Tuskino Usagi otherwise known as Princess Serenity II of the White Moon family. I guess that means you're here for me." Usagi giggled again, although this time a bit nervously.  
  
"Call me Faye, Valentine-san makes me fell old," Faye grinned.  
  
Usagi stopped looking nervous and said, "Hai!"  
  
"So I'm here to help you. I don't know why Pluto chose me," Faye shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden. I can send you home, if you want. Do you?" Usagi murmured. The sad look had came back to her eyes.  
  
"Iie! I like it here, so far. I'll stay to help you in any way I possibly can," the last statement had a slight leer attached to it. Faye began to realize that she'd help this girl because she was so damn cute and she needed it. No tricks, okay maybe a few, but only harmless pranks. "Where is a place I can stay at?"  
  
Usagi's sad look abated, "You can stay here, I live with my family, but I know they won't mind." A smile appeared on Usagi's face, but still some sadness remained in her eyes.  
  
Faye grinned lecherously, "Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Usagi started to laugh wildly, "Only if you play your cards right!"  
  
A small blush appeared on her face after that comment.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Was this a good chapter? Review and tell me what you think or give me ideas on how to improve this or on what to do next! I'm always open for suggestions. 


End file.
